The invention relates to a front module for a passenger vehicle.
In known front modules for passenger vehicles, adapter elements are already used, by means of which a panel part of the front module, in particular a radiator grille, is fixed to a front module structure behind the front module. Here, the front module structure is in turn fixed on its shell side on a longitudinal member of an upper longitudinal member plane and comprises, for example, a so-called radiator bridge via which the two longitudinal members of the upper longitudinal member plane are connected to each other. The adapter element here serves to receive and support working loads which have an effect on the panel part or on the bumper as part of the front module, for example in the event of a frontal collision with a pedestrian. Here, the adapter element creates a simple possibility of adjusting the front module to different vehicle series of a vehicle family, for example.
However, to do so, a sufficient deformation space is required into which the panel part or the bumper as part of the front module can recede on colliding with a pedestrian. At the same time, this deformation space, however, is very tight since other devices also have to be housed in the region of the nose of the motor vehicle.
The object of the present invention is to create a front module of the type cited above by means of which particularly advantageous crash behavior of the passenger vehicle can be achieved.
In order to create a front module of the type cited above by means of which particularly advantageous crash behavior of the passenger vehicle can be achieved, it is provided according to the invention that a support element is allocated to the adapter element, the adapter element being supported on the support element on its underside on the upper side of a bending cross-member of a bumper arrangement, and an adjustable covering device of a cooling opening of a cooling device of the passenger vehicle is integrated into the adapter element.
Here, the covering device serves to open or at least partially close the cooling opening via which a cool air current produced by the airflow when driving can reach the cooling device and can flow through this. The cooling device can, for example, comprise at least one heat exchanger or similar by means of which heat can be removed from a liquid or gaseous coolant. For example and in particular, here, it can be cooling water for a motor but also for an oil cooler or similar. In the closed position of the covering device, at least one partial region of the cooling device is covered by the covering device forwards in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle such that airflow produced when driving cannot stream into or stream around at least one partial region of the cooling device when the passenger vehicle is traveling forwards. By doing so, advantageous aerodynamic performance of the passenger vehicle can be achieved, such that the energy consumption thereof decreases.
Here, what is to be understood by integration of the covering device according to the invention into the adapter element is that the adapter element performs corresponding functions for the covering device. In particular, this means that covering elements of the covering devices, for example, are adjustably mounted on the adapter element. Thus, the adapter element is allocated a double function since the adapter element, on the one hand, serves to support, in particular to fix, the panel part on the front module. On the other hand, the adapter element serves to integrate the covering device. As a result of this integration of the covering device into the adapter element, a particularly large, free deformation space can be created in the front region of the passenger vehicle, such that particularly advantageous pedestrian protection can be achieved, in particular in the load case of a collision with legs. This means that in the event of a possible collision of the passenger vehicle with a pedestrian, in particular in the region of their legs, the corresponding panel part can recede particularly easily and sufficiently far since, as a result of the integration of the covering device into the adapter element, a particularly large, free deformation space is available for absorbing accident energy.
In order to create a large, free deformation space, it has been shown to be advantageous if the covering device runs at an angle relative to the vertical in the installation position of the adapter element, and indeed in particular from the front downwards to the back upwards. As a result of this course, particularly advantageous pedestrian protection can be achieved since the pedestrian does not collide with excessively rigid components of the passenger vehicle in the event of a collision with the passenger vehicle.
In a further embodiment of the invention it is provided that the covering device is supported on its underside on the support element, on which the adapter element is thus also supported. As a result, a simple mounting of the respective covering elements of the covering device thus becomes possible.
A further advantageous embodiment of the invention provides that the covering device has a multitude of covering elements that run in parallel to one another, preferably in the vertical direction of the vehicle, in particular slats, which are mounted on opposite sides on corresponding mounts. In doing so, the adjustable covering device emerges in a simple manner in order to thus be able to adjust the airflow flowing through the cooling device. As a result of the vertical slats, the covering device can follow the shape of the bending member or the adapter. Thus, virtually the same construction space characteristics can be created in the perpendicular direction in every position.
By integrating the covering device into the adapter element, the covering device benefits from the stiffness of the adapter element and can thus be formed correspondingly optimally in terms of construction space. By connecting the covering device to the adapter element via individual fixing points, these can be failingly implemented in the load case of pedestrian protection and can lead to the covering device shifting backwards. It is advantageous for pedestrian protection that the connection stiffness can thus be defined and adjusted specifically to the connection points. In this case, it is also advantageous that the stiffness requirements of the adapter element and covering device can be defined independently of one another. This approach also applies to vehicles in which no adapter element is used. The function of the adapter element is here partially taken on by the cooling bridge.
It has further been shown to be advantageous if the respective upper mounts of the covering element, in particular the slats, are integrated into the adapter element. In doing so, an integration of the covering device in the adapter element that saves construction space, in particular, arises, the adapter element consequently having a corresponding multiple function. Here, a particularly simple adjusting possibility emerges by the respective upper mounts of the covering elements, in particular the slats, being formed as pivot mounts.
Furthermore, it has proved to be advantageous if the respective lower mounts of the covering elements, in particular the slats, are integrated into the support element. This also enables an arrangement of the covering device that saves construction space, wherein the support element has a multiple function. In this context, a particularly simple and reliable adjustability of the covering device emerges when the respective lower mounts of the covering elements, in particular the slats, are formed as pivot mounts.
It has further been shown to be particularly advantageous if the adapter element is formed at least in one partial region as a hybrid component which has a metallic material that is added to the hybrid component by means of a plastic. In doing so, properties of the adapter element can be adjusted to be in line with demand, such that the adapter element can be formed, for example, having a sufficient stiffness while simultaneously achieving a low weight of the adapter element.
Further advantages and details of the invention arise from the description of a preferred exemplary embodiment below, as well as with the aid of the drawing.